Grand frère, tu ne me croiras jamais
by Wonderinn
Summary: Depuis près d'un mois, Ryuga et Kyoya sortent ensemble. C'est autour d'un dîner que Kakeru, le petit frère du lion, va faire la connaissance de l'empereur dragon et de sa famille. Qu'on se le dise, Kakeru a surtout hâte de rencontrer Ryuto, le frère de Ryuga, parce qu'il pense pouvoir s'en faire un ami. Disons qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qu'il se passerait lors de ce dîner !


_**Moi : Wesh les gens, ça va ou bien ? ^^**_

_**Chris : ...Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?**_

_**Moi : J'suis fatiguée... Au moment où j'écris ça, il est minuit passé et je me meurs... **_

_**Kyoya : J'espère que ton OS en valait le coup.**_

_**Moi : TOTALEMENT ! *^***_

_**Ryuga : Je l'ai lu... Bah ça change mais ça reste dans ton style. Désolé, je vois pas comment mieux dire les choses.**_

_**Moi : Cet OS est donc un RyuKeru ! Oui, enfiiiiin ! J'adore ce ship, il méritait bien un OS ! n_n**_

_**Kyoya : Mais t'as encore foutu du RyuKyo, pas vrai ? -_-**_

_**Chris : Mec, la question se pose même pas XD**_

_**Moi : Cet OS est tout choupi, je sens que vous allez adorer ! ^^**_

_**Ryuga : J'sais pas pourquoi, je sens aussi.**_

_**Moi : Disclaimer ?**_

_**Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !**_

_**Moi : Merci Chris ! Bonne lecture ! n_n**_

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Tu voulais du Kakeru, en voilà ! XD  
Hihi, Sakyo est juste tellement mignon que personne ne peut lui résister ! ^^  
La fin est belle oui, c'est toujours touchant quand des parents disent à leur enfant qu'ils sont fiers de lui ! ^^_**

**_Marius : Qu'il porte quand même plainte contre ses parents, c'est pas légal d'appeler son enfant Kévin ! C'est probablement pas un mauvais gars, mais un prénom comme ça c'est pas possible ! XD  
Voir un enfant pleurer, c'est dur, mais quand c'est TON gosse, c'est encore plus dur !  
On s'en fouuuut, c'est du bon diabète ! n_n  
P.S : Shinsou, dans la vraie vie, ce serait mon BFF ! Blasés RPZ, et cernes de 10 km RPZ aussiiii ! XD  
Re P.S : (Zoro : Le toubib et le manchot l'ont toujours pas tuée cette conne de Maldeka ?! Ils se sont paumés ou quoi ?! Sanji et moi : ... Zoro : ...Je vous interdis de dire quoi que ce soit ! Sanji et moi : *à deux doigts d'exploser de rire*)_**

**_LilyssLeri : Plus le temps passe, plus Ryuga et Kyoya deviennent proches de leur fils adoptif...et ils s'en rendent même pas compte ! Tout ça rend la situation encore plus mignonne, parce qu'ils deviennent de supers parents instinctivement ! n_n  
Tranquille la pression qu'on me met ? XD  
_**

**_xBenou : Héhé, douilleuse ! XD  
Sakyo est un ange tombé du ciel, mais c'est un secret, chuuuuuut ! X)  
Kakeru + Ryuto + Sakyo = assez d'énergie pour alimenter une centrale ! XD_**

* * *

Au milieu des rues pratiquement vides de MetalBey City, un adolescent aux cheveux verts skate tranquillement sur les trottoirs en souriant de toutes ses dents. Oui bon, c'est pas vraiment légal de faire du skate sur les trottoirs, mais il y a personne de toute façon, on est en plein après-midi dans la semaine... Bref, vous l'aurez deviné, cet adolescent c'est Kakeru. Mais pourquoi fait-il du skate en ville avec un air si heureux ? Eh bien, c'est plutôt simple.

Depuis maintenant près d'un mois, son grand frère, son modèle dans la vie, a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il ne veut pas vraiment l'avouer, mais Kakeru a pratiquement poussé un soupir de soulagement quand Kyoya le lui a dit, par texto. C'est qu'avec le sale caractère qu'a son aîné, il n'y croyait presque plus le Kakeru. Mais évidemment, il ne faut pas que ça se sache parce que sinon ça va énerver son colérique et susceptible de grand frère. Mais je vous entends péter un câble derrière votre écran ! Vous voulez savoir qui est la personne avec qui Kyoya sort, pas vrai ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. À vrai dire, c'est même une des dernières personnes à qui Kakeru aurait pu penser. Cette personne, ce n'est nulle autre que l'empereur dragon himself. Oui oui, Ryuga. Clairement, comme le lion passait sa vie à répéter qu'il le haïssait, c'était pas facile de deviner qu'il était amoureux du blanc. Quoique... En fait, Kyoya en faisait tellement des caisses au sujet de détester Ryuga que c'était limite suspect. Quand il y repense, le cadet Tategami se dit qu'il aurait peut-être pu le deviner. Quoi...? Vous voulez savoir comment Ryuga et Kyoya ont réussi à terminer en couple ? Roooh, bande de curieux ! C'est bien parce que c'est vous.

En fait, Kyoya a fait sa déclaration...complètement par accident. Oui, il est doué oui. Pour faire simple, après la victoire contre Némésis, le vert et le blanc ont commencé à devenir amis. Bien sûr, en réalité l'adolescent aux yeux bleus brûlait déjà d'amour pour le blader légendaire de l'été, mais devenir son ami était déjà un bon début. Au fil des semaines, ils étaient devenus très proches, tellement proches qu'aux yeux du reste de la bande, soit ils étaient partis pour devenir meilleurs potes, soit ils étaient partis pour finir en couple. Et sachant que le vert a déjà un meilleur ami, et un meilleur ami auquel il tient énormément, bon bah la solution était assez évidente. Donc oui, ils étaient complètement grillés auprès de toute la bande de Gingka et cie, mais personne n'a osé rien dire de peur de se faire tuer par l'un ou l'autre, voire les deux en même temps. Bon si, il y a bien Yu qui avait trèèèèèèèèèèès envie de narguer Kyoya avec ça, mais heureusement Tsubasa l'en a empêché. Merci Tsubasa. Mais revenons à la déclaration accidentelle de Kyoya. Un jour, le vert a décidé qu'il en avait marre d'aimer l'empereur dragon dans son coin. Oui, il avait envie de prendre son courage à deux mains et de déclarer sa flamme ! Mais...bah il y avait un tout petit bémol... Quel bémol ? Oh, un tout petit bémol de rien du tout : il savait pas comment s'y prendre. Vraiment, un tout petit bémol. Et dès que Kyoya ne sait pas quelque chose, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il appelle son très cher Nile à la rescousse ! Franchement, à ce stade, va falloir le payer ce pauvre Nile, c'est limite un job à plein temps de s'occuper du vert. L'adolescent rebelle avait alors attrapé son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son meilleur ami, histoire de lui demander deux-trois conseils pour être sûr de pas se planter. Il avait vite fait rédigé ce message, très simple : "Bon, écoute, j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de toi là ! Je veux dire à Ryuga que je l'aime, mais je sais pas comment m'y prendre... J'veux vraiment pas me planter, alors si tu veux bien m'aider, tu gagnes ma reconnaissance éternelle, promis.". Après l'avoir relu vite fait, il l'avait envoyé...et puis avait constaté avec horreur et honte qu'il s'était planté et l'avait envoyé à Ryuga justement, pas à Nile. Autant dire qu'à cet instant précis, il avait très envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur jusqu'à faire un trou dans ledit mur. Les deux minutes qui avaient suivi son message avaient semblé incroyablement longues à Kyoya. Genre...vraiment très très longues. Il avait dû faire au moins une dizaine de crises cardiaques pendant ce laps de temps. Quand ENFIN son téléphone avait sonné et qu'il avait regardé la réponse du dragon, Kyoya avait poussé le hurlement de joie le moins viril de toute sa vie. Après, c'est pas comme s'il en avait eu quelque chose à foutre, il était tout seul. La réponse de Ryuga était courte, simple et efficace : "Moi aussi je t'aime Kyoya. Tu vois que t'as pas besoin d'aide pour y arriver !". Et c'est donc comme ça que les deux ont commencé à sortir ensembles, il y a maintenant environ un mois. Improbable comme histoire...

Mais quel est donc le rapport avec la bonne humeur de Kakeru en ce jour, puisque ça fait maintenant un mois que son grand frère adoré est casé ? La réponse est simple : aujourd'hui, c'est le premier dîner de famille depuis que Kyoya est casé justement. Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Oh oui, vous le savez ! C'est la première fois que les parents de Ryuga vont rencontrer les parents de Kyoya, et inversement. C'est aussi la première fois que l'empereur dragon va rencontrer ses beaux-parents, et le frère de son petit-ami. Contrairement à lui, Kyoya a eu le temps de rencontrer les parents du blanc, et Ryuto…voilà quoi. Les parents du vert sont extrêmement occupés à cause de la Tategami Corporation, la société familiale dans laquelle ils sont tous les deux impliqués : le père de Kyoya est le PDG, et sa femme surveille les comptes de la société. Ce qui explique pourquoi ils n'ont jamais eu le temps de rencontrer le petit-ami de leur fils aîné ainsi que sa famille jusqu'ici. Ils sont tous les deux très heureux d'avoir réussi à alléger leurs emplois du temps pour planifier ce dîner, ils ont tout de même très envie de rencontrer Ryuga en chair et en os ! Bien sûr, les rumeurs vont toujours bon train sur lui à MetalBey City, mais ça les parents de Kyoya s'en fichent bien. Ils ne se fient qu'à leur jugement, pas à celui des autres.

En attendant qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer pour le fameux dîner, Kakeru a donc décidé de faire du skate en ville. Il a vraiment hâte de rencontrer Ryuga en vrai, même si son grand frère lui a tellement parlé de lui qu'il a presque l'impression de déjà le connaître. Mais bon, ce sera quand même mieux de le voir pour de vrai. En réalité, c'est surtout le petit frère de Ryuga que le cadet Tategami a hâte de rencontrer. D'après ce que lui a dit Kyoya, tous les deux se ressemblent un peu. Contrairement à leurs aînés, les deux cadets sont d'un naturel joyeux. N'allez pas comprendre par-là que Ryuga et Kyoya font la gueule H24, parce que c'est pas le cas même si beaucoup pensent que si, mais Kakeru et Ryuto sont plein de joie de vivre. Ce sont un peu des petites boules d'énergie.

-**J'ai hâte de voir Ryuto ! **Pense l'adolescent fan de sports extrêmes. **J'suis sûr qu'on va trop bien s'entendre ! Peut-être qu'il voudra bien faire du skate avec moi dans le jardin !**

Cette pensée ravit Kakeru. Son frère n'est pas très branché skateboard, il en faisait avec lui quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais c'était pour lui faire plaisir. Faire du skate tout seul, c'est pas franchement drôle quand c'est juste pour le plaisir. Les seuls moments où Kakeru fait du skate tout seul, c'est quand il s'entraîne pour des compétitions ou qu'il se balade pour passer le temps, comme maintenant. En parlant de ça, il devrait peut-être vérifier l'heure. L'adolescent s'arrête donc et appuie sur son skate pour le faire remonter jusqu'à sa main, le tenant ainsi le temps de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone. L'écran de son portable s'allume et il voit s'afficher en grand « 17H50 ». Ah, déjà ? Le temps passe vite. Oui bon, Ryuga et sa famille n'arriveront qu'à 20H, mais Kakeru a quand même envie de prendre un peu de temps pour lui, alors il est grand temps de rentrer à la maison.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Kakeru est de retour au manoir familial. Il descend de son skate en passant le grillage et remonte l'allée avec sa planche sous le bras, sifflotant tranquillement. Si lui habite toujours ici, parce qu'il n'a que 15 ans et est donc encore un peu loin de la majorité, Kyoya lui ne vit plus sous le toit parental. Oui bon, lui non plus n'est pas majeur vu qu'il a 17 ans, mais c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! C'est Kyoya, et puis merde. Bon en vérité, c'est juste que l'aîné Tategami n'est pas revenu vivre à la maison depuis cette période de sa vie où il était chef du gang des Chasseurs de Têtes et où il avait déserté le manoir familial. Pas une période de sa vie dont il est particulièrement fier hein, qu'on se le dise…

-**Ravi de vous revoir au manoir, monsieur Tategami, **dit le majordome en ouvrant l'immense porte en bois du manoir. **Vous avez apprécié votre balade ?**

-**Ouais, j'me suis bien vidé la tête ! **Répond Kakeru avec un grand sourire. **Kyoya est rentré ? **

-**Votre frère n'est pas encore arrivé, non. Il n'y a que votre père au manoir, votre mère est sortie faire quelques achats de dernière minute, **précise le majordome.

-**C'est bien maman ça, **soupire le cadet Tategami. **Bon, je vais aller écouter de la musique dans ma chambre avant de me préparer pour le dîner.**

-**Voulez-vous que j'aille ranger votre skateboard dans l'atelier, monsieur ? **

-**Oh oui, je veux bien. Et s'il vous plait, sortez mes produits de nettoyage ! Il parait que le petit frère de Ryuga me ressemble, j'aimerais lui proposer de faire du skate avec moi ce soir.**

-**Et pour cela, il faut que vos planches soient impeccables, c'est cela ?**

-**Tout à fait !**

-**Très bien monsieur, je vais préparer tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. **

Kakeru confie alors sa planche de skate au majordome et franchit la porte du manoir pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il se demande bien où est son frère tiens. Kyoya est sorti dans l'après-midi lui aussi, mais son petit frère ne sait absolument pas où il est allé ni pourquoi il est sorti. Allez savoir ! Il est peut-être parti s'entrainer un peu au BeyBlade de son côté, il ne s'arrête jamais. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, Kakeru se dirige vers sa chambre et une fois qu'il y est, il se laisse tomber sur son lit. Aaaah, un peu de repos. Après plusieurs heures de skate, c'est qu'il a un peu les jambes en compote le Kakeru ! En même temps, il est pas capable de s'empêcher de faire des figures sur le mobilier urbain. L'adolescent attrape son casque bluetooth sur sa table de chevet et l'allume, ce qui le connecte automatiquement à son portable. Il lance ensuite une de ses playlists et reste en mode « étoile de mer » sur son lit.

Une heure plus tard, Kakeru se lasse de sa musique et décide qu'il est temps d'aller nettoyer ses petits skates adorés juste avant de se préparer pour le dîner. Le cadet Tategami arrête sa musique, éteint son casque et l'enlève pour le reposer sur la table de chevet, puis descend de son lit et sort de sa chambre pour descendre dans l'atelier. L'atelier, c'est un peu son sanctuaire rien qu'à lui. Kakeru fabrique ses skates lui-même, et l'atelier lui sert dans toutes les étapes du processus créatif, de la conception théorique jusqu'à la fabrication en elle-même. Oui, Kakeru fait tout par ses propres moyens à seulement 15 ans. Il a construit sa toupie tout seul, un skate ça doit pas être vraiment plus compliqué. Et puis surtout, il a tout le matos adéquat à disposition. Être un fils de riche, parfois c'est quand même vachement cool. L'atelier est situé dans le sous-sol du manoir, dans une pièce à l'ambiance très relax. Comme Kakeru aime certaines fois venir ici simplement pour se détendre, il a installé un petit coin canapé-télé un peu à l'écart de l'établi sur lequel il travaille. Oui je sais, ça donne envie. En poussant la porte, les narines de l'adolescent sont envahies par une odeur de bois. Aaaah, il aimera toujours cette odeur ! Rapidement, il se dirige vers les présentoirs sur lesquels sont rangés tous ses skateboards et se trouve face à un dilemme. Quel skate va-t-il choisir pour Ryuto ? Pour lui, il n'y a pas d'hésitation à avoir puisqu'il aime absolument TOUS ses skates, mais lequel prendre pour un garçon dont il ne connait même pas les goûts ? En parcourant les présentoirs des yeux, Kakeru aperçoit un de ses skates sur lequel il a graffé un dragon vert-bleu entouré d'éclairs. Il a graffé toutes sortes de dragons sur ses skates, ça fait toujours son petit effet. Et là, c'est le déclic. Mais oui, la toupie de Ryuto c'est une toupie dragon, comme celle de son grand frère ! De plus, de ce que lui a dit Kyoya, la toupie de Ryuto n'a pas de spectre mais est d'une couleur verte et dégage des éclairs. Okay, c'est sûr, c'est CE skate qu'il faut pour Ryuto. D'un geste vif, Kakeru l'enlève du présentoir et court s'installer à son établi pour chouchouter le skate. Maintenant, il a encore plus hâte que ce soit l'heure de dîner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le cadet Tategami a terminé de s'occuper de ses petits bébés, oui il considère ses skates comme ses enfants, et se dépêche de remonter dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Bon, comme il a prévu de faire du skate dans la soirée, il va pas non plus se mettre en costard, mais au moins une petit chemise ce serait pas mal. Constatant qu'il est un peu en retard et que Ryuga et sa famille ne vont pas tarder à arriver, Kakeru passe la quatrième vitesse et se change très rapidement. Chemise blanche, jean et basket, ça passera tranquille ! L'adolescent passe à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et vérifie dans le miroir que ses cheveux ne sont pas trop dissidents. Timing parfait puisque c'est à ce moment-là que la sonnette résonne dans le manoir. Un peu précipitamment, Kakeru dévale les escaliers pour rejoindre ses parents et son frère dans l'entrée. Il était tellement plongé dans son monde qu'il n'a même pas entendu ce dernier rentrer au manoir, pas plus que leur mère d'ailleurs.

-**Hé ho, t'as couru un marathon ou quoi ? **Ricane Kyoya en voyant son frère arriver à toute vitesse, les joues toutes rouges.

-**Haha, vas-y, rigole, **répond Kakeru en essayant de reprendre son souffle. **J'ai pas vu passer le temps dans l'atelier, du coup j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me préparer…**

La réponse du cadet fait encore plus ricaner l'aîné, qui s'attire alors un coup dans l'épaule de la part de son petit frère. Pas fort hein, c'est juste de la taquinerie de frangins. Kakeru détaille un peu son frère des pieds à la tête pendant qu'il en a encore le temps et se retient d'écarquiller les yeux. Putain, mais c'est qu'il a fait un gros effort vestimentaire le Kyoya ! En réalité, il est un peu habillé comme son cadet, à la nuance qu'il porte des bottes et non des baskets, et qu'il a mis un veston en velours vert bouteille par-dessus sa chemise. Mais hé, pour Kyoya c'est déjà un pas de géant en avant. Kakeru ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que c'est parce que son grand frère est amoureux qu'il n'arrête pas de changer plein de trucs chez lui, et ça lui donne une sacré envie de rigoler. Mais bon, il sait se retenir. C'est dans son propre intérêt.

Kakeru sort de ses réflexions quand le majordome ouvre la grande porte d'entrée du manoir. Son grand frère trépigne limite sur place, ça aussi ça lui donne envie de rire, mais il arrive toujours à se retenir. Quel self-control ! Comme Kakeru ne connait que Ryuga, enfin il sait à quoi il ressemble, c'est le premier qu'il reconnait. Mais nom de Dieu, c'est que lui aussi il a fait un effort au niveau des fringues ! Il va finir par neiger à ce rythme-là. Le blanc a même fait encore plus d'efforts que son petit-ami : chemise, veste de costard, p'tit pantalon chino et chaussures de ville. Veuillez ne pas saigner du nez en imaginant ça, s'il vous plait. Même si Kyoya a essayé de se tenir jusque-là, voir son petit-ami dans cette tenue le fait complètement craquer et il se dépêche de sauter au cou de l'empereur dragon pour l'embrasser. Oh c'est bon, c'est l'amouuuuur !

Résistant à l'envie de se moquer gentiment de son aîné, Kakeru concentre son attention sur le reste de la famille du blanc. Sa mère a de longs cheveux rouges et une peau très blanche, ça contraste beaucoup. Elle ressemble physiquement à un ange, mais la lueur un peu malicieuse dans ses yeux dorés indique qu'elle n'est sûrement pas aussi sage qu'elle en a l'air. D'un autre côté, le père de Ryuga semble être quelqu'un de calme et relax. Ses cheveux blancs sont volontairement coiffés de manière négligée, et leur couleur tranche également avec la couleur mat de sa peau. Derrière eux, il y a visiblement Ryuto, mais de là où il est Kakeru ne peut pas le voir. Quand le père du dragon se décale pour dire bonjour au père des deux adolescents aux cheveux verts, Kakeru aperçoit enfin le petit frère de Ryuga et…et il bug. Ryuto ressemble énormément à son grand frère, à quelques nuances près. Il a les cheveux un peu plus longs, sa mèche rouge est du côté droit de son crâne et ses yeux sont plus grands. Mais sinon, c'est le portrait craché de son aîné. Kakeru ne saurait pas se l'expliquer…mais il vient de se passer quelque chose là. Il ne sait pas du tout quoi, mais il s'est clairement passé quelque chose quand il a posé les yeux sur Ryuto. C'est quoi ce délire… ?

-**Kyoya, mon ange, je pense que tu peux lâcher ton petit-ami, **glousse la mère du lion. **Il ne va pas repartir directement tu sais.**

-**J'ai plus le droit d'être content de voir mon petit-ami ou quoi ? **Râle le vert, acceptant tout de même de se décoller de Ryuga.

-**Tu es d'un susceptible, mon fils, **dit le père de Kyoya avec un petit sourire, vexant un peu son aîné. **Eh bien, je vais me présenter en premier. Je suis Kay, le père de Kyoya et Kakeru. Et la très charmante jeune femme à mes côtés est mon épouse, Rena. **

-**Beau parleur va, **réplique Rena avec un petit rire, rougissant tout de même.

-**Eh bien, moi je suis Sonya, la mère de Ryuga et Ryuto, **répond la mère de Ryuga avant de soupirer. **Et le mal coiffé c'est mon mari, Ren.**

-**C'est toujours un plaisir de se faire présenter comme « le mal coiffé », vraiment, **ricane Ren.

La réflexion du père de l'empereur dragon fait rire tout le monde, sauf Kakeru. Pas qu'il ne trouve pas ça drôle, il est juste toujours coincé sur le visage de Ryuto en fait. Bordel, mais c'est qu'il est carrément canon quand il rigole. Wait…what ?! Il vient de penser quoi là ?! Il a passé trop de temps à respirer des produits de nettoyage ou quoi ? Bah tiens, en parlant de Ryuto, il vient vers lui.

-**Salut, j'suis Ryuto, le p'tit frère de Ryuga, **dit-il joyeusement en tendant sa main au cadet Tategami. **Toi, c'est Kakeru, c'est ça ? **

-**E-Euh…oui, c'est ça, **répond Kakeru d'une voix un peu tremblotante.

-**Ravi de te rencontrer ! **S'exclame le petit frère de l'empereur dragon en souriant. **Pardonne-moi d'avance si tu vois des cernes de ouf sous mes yeux, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour les cacher mais le jet-lag, ça pardonne pas… C'est pas facile tous les jours d'être un chasseur de trésors ! Parait que tu fais du skate, c'est vrai ? **

-**Ouais, et comment ! **Rétorque l'adolescent aux yeux bleus, sa gêne soudainement envolée à l'évocation du skate. **Je fais pas que du skate, mais ça reste mon activité favorite ! Je les fabrique même !**

-**Naaan, c'est vrai ? Trop bien ! **

Les deux cadets partent alors dans une grande conversation enflammée, mais qui se retrouve interrompue prématurément par madame Tategami, car il est l'heure de passer à table. Le dîner n'intéresse pas vraiment Ryuto et Kakeru cependant. Placés l'un en face de l'autre, les deux adolescents accrochent plutôt très bien. Kakeru est ravi d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui aime aussi les sports extrêmes et Ryuto est de son côté très heureux que le petit frère du copain de son frère soit aussi énergique que lui. Ils sont dans leur bulle pendant tout le repas, même quand Kyoya et Ryuga expliquent à leurs parents comment ils se sont mis en couple, ce qui ne manque pas de les faire rire et on comprend pourquoi. Sans même s'en rendre compte, voilà qu'ils en sont déjà au dessert. Et toujours sans s'en rendre compte, bah ils l'ont déjà englouti. Pressés de quitter la table visiblement.

-**Kakeru, tu n'as pas peur que ton ventre explose après avoir mangé si vite ? **Demande sa mère, à la fois amusée et inquiète.

-**Tu me connais maman, j'ai un ventre extensible ! **Répond Kakeru avec malice. **Papa, tu peux demander à ce qu'on nous allume les projecteurs près de mes rampes ? Ryuto veut tester le skateboard !**

-**Bien sûr fiston, mais n'oubliez pas de mettre vos protections, **prévient le père du jeune skateur. **J'aimerais te récupérer en un seul morceau, j'imagine que les parents de Ryuto aussi.**

-**Oh vous savez Kay, tant que mon fils tient debout, moi ça me va ! **Réplique Sonya en haussant les épaules.

Après les éclats de rire de tout le monde, sauf Ryuto qui est (faussement) outré de l'indifférence de sa mère, les deux nouveaux amis descendent dans l'atelier. Kakeru tend le skate avec le dragon à Ryuto, ainsi que des coudières, des genouillères et des protections pour les mains, puis saisit l'un de ses skates préférés, sur lequel il a graffé Yggdrasil _(pardon pour l'orthographe approximatif ^^')_, l'arbre de la mythologie nordique.

-**C'est vraiment toi qui fait ça ?! **S'étonne Ryuto alors que les deux sortent dans l'immense jardin de la propriété. **Mec, c'est du travail de pro ! Tu pourrais les vendre, tu te ferais un max de thunes ! **

-**Je sais, je le fais déjà, mais à petite échelle, **répond Kakeru en terminant de mettre ses coudières. **J'ai même un petit fan-club ! J'adore créer des skates, mais j'aime encore plus les utiliser !**

-**J'te préviens, j'ai jamais mis un pied sur un skate ! Je pense que je vais me péter la gueule plein de fois, te moque pas ! **S'exclame le cadet Atsuka en rigolant.

-**J'me moque que de mon frère, t'en fais pas ! **Le rassure le vert avec un sourire à la fois malicieux et légèrement sadique.

Les deux garçons courent jusqu'aux rampes, tout au fond du jardin de la propriété, oui Kakeru est un enfant sacrément gâté, et terminent de mettre leurs protections avant de commencer. Kakeru monte le premier en haut d'une des rampes et ne perd pas une seconde pour commencer ses figures. Ryuto, clairement moins confiant, se contente de monter sur la planche dans le creux de la rampe pour simplement maitriser son équilibre. Et tandis que l'adolescent aux cheveux verts fait des figures comme un Tony Hawks, le petit frère de l'empereur dragon s'amuse dans le creux. Il tient sur le skate, c'est déjà ça ! Parfois, Kakeru jette un regard vers son nouvel ami et ses rires ainsi que son sourire font accélérer les battements de son cœur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, à la fin ?! Il n'y comprend rien ! Déconcentré par son énervement, le cadet Tategami perd l'équilibre et tombe de son skate. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas très haut. Il a quand même un peu morflé, son épaule a tout pris…

-**Kakeru, ça va ?! Tu t'es pas fait trop mal ?! **S'inquiète Ryuto en se précipitant vers lui.

-**Ouais, ça va… **répond le vert en massant son épaule endolorie. **J'ai juste un peu mal à l'épaule, mais ça va aller.**

-**T'as fait une sacré chute Keru, me fais plus des frayeurs pareilles ! **S'exclame le blanc avec un petit rire nerveux. **C'est impressionnant le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe de skate sur une rampe…**

-**C'est pas la première fois que je tombe tu sais, je m'en remettrai, **le rassure Kakeru en se relevant. **Je vais attendre un peu avant de remonter quand même… Tu veux que je t'aide un peu à maitriser ton destrier ? **

Ryuto hoche la tête énergiquement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kakeru pousse son skate dans l'herbe pour qu'il ne les gêne pas et bouge un peu l'épaule pour vérifier son état. Juste un peu engourdie, ça va aller. Il aura un vilain bleu et puis voilà, pas de quoi en faire une montagne. En se retournant, le cadet Tategami tombe sur le visage souriant de Ryuto, à deux centimètres du sien. Il rougit instantanément et bafouille un truc qui était censé être « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » mais qui a sonné plutôt comme « K-K-Keski-ia ? ». Le frère de Ryuga glousse doucement, prend son ami dans ses bras, puis le lâche et remonte sur son skate. Ah, on m'annonce dans l'oreillette que Kakeru a buggé ! Quelqu'un peut se dévouer pour le reboot ? Attendez…ah merde, c'est moi l'auteure ! Bon bah bougez pas, je le reboot !

Kakeru sort donc de son état de choc, secoue la tête pour se reprendre et rejoint son ami. Son cœur va lâcher avant la fin de la soirée, bordel… Pendant dix minutes, l'adolescent fan de sports extrêmes donne des conseils au chasseur de trésors sur comment se tenir sur la planche et comment bouger dessus pour s'orienter correctement et de manière fluide. Ryuto écoute attentivement et décide d'enfin se risquer en haut. Assis dans le gazon, Kakeru observe les progrès de son élève, à moitié mort de rire parce que Ryuto hurle « PUTAIN J'Y ARRIIIIIIIIIIVE ! » en montant et redescendant la rampe. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, le frère de l'empereur dragon se lasse et propose à son ami de retourner à l'intérieur pour qu'il aille soigner son épaule. Kakeru a beau insister et dire que ce n'est rien, Ryuto n'a pas envie de discuter. C'était pas vraiment une proposition, c'était plutôt un ordre.

Le frère de Kyoya lâche donc l'affaire et rentre avec son ami. Les deux passent par l'atelier pour ranger les skates et les protections, puis remontent discrètement jusqu'à la chambre de Kakeru. Le vert se glisse dans sa salle de bain perso et déboutonne quelques boutons de sa chemise pour regarder son épaule. Ouais, il a un bon gros bleu ! Et en plus, le bleu est sur l'arrière de son épaule. Youpi, ça va être pratique. Kakeru saisit le tube de gel d'arnica dans un des tiroirs du meuble-lavabo et regarde son épaule en soupirant. Fait chier, il va pas pouvoir voir ce qu'il fait…

-**Besoin d'aide ? **Lui demande Ryuto, passant la tête par la porte entrebâillée.

-**AAAAH ! **Hurle le vert en rougissant, surpris. **Me fais pas peur comme ça ! M'enfin…c'est gentil, mais je vais m'en sortir. **

-**Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, **s'excuse le blanc en souriant. **Mec, tu peux pas voir derrière ton épaule… Allez, laisse-moi faire ! Promis, j'ai pas les mains froides ! **

-**Bon…okay, fais-le s'il te plait, **marmonne Kakeru en rougissant encore plus.

Ryuto prend alors le tube d'arnica et prend son ami par la main pour l'assoir de force sur son lit. Le blanc se met à genoux derrière le cadet Tategami, met du gel d'arnica sur ses doigts et l'applique sur le bleu avec douceur pour éviter de faire du mal à son ami. Autant dire que Kakeru n'en mène pas large ! Comprenez-le aussi le pauvre. Il vient tout juste de percuter qu'il est tombé amoureux du frère du mec de SON frère. Oui, il est un peu long à la détente. Alors bon, être à moitié torse nu devant son crush, c'est pas très…très relaxant. Une fois que Ryuto a terminé de soigner Kakeru, ce dernier remet très vite sa chemise et la reboutonne à toute vitesse. Cependant, le silence qui vient de s'installer le met sacrément mal à l'aise…

-**M-Merci Ryuto, c'était sympa… **finit par dire le vert.

-**Oh…de rien ! **Répond le cadet Atsuka, un peu distraitement. **Dis mec, j'ai envie de faire un truc complètement pas raisonnable… Je peux ?**

-**Euh…bah ouais, pourquoi pas ? **

À peine Kakeru a-t-il fini sa phrase que les mains de Ryuto se placent sous son menton pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière. Il n'a même pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il lui arrive que son « ami » est déjà en train de l'embrasser tendrement. Kakeru. exe a cessé de fonctionner, veuillez redémarrer le système. Le petit frère du lion met cinq bonnes secondes à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrive et, quand enfin il percute, il devient rouge comme une tomate. Mais c'est quoi cette soirée de fou ?! Ryuto libère les lèvres de Kakeru après encore cinq bonnes secondes et le regarde avec un grand sourire.

-**Mais…mais qu'est-ce que… ? Euuuuuh… ? **Bafouille l'adolescent aux yeux bleus, rouge cramoisi.

-**Haha, je pensais pas que j'aurais un coup de foudre pour le petit frère du mec de mon frangin à moi, **glousse Ryuto devant l'air tout perdu de Kakeru.

-**Je…t'inquiète pas, je m'y attendais pas non plus, **répond finalement Kakeru avec un petit sourire, se retournant pour se retrouver face à son crush.

-**RYUTO ! **Crie la voix de sa mère en bas alors que les deux adolescents allaient encore s'embrasser. **Ryuto, je sais que t'es rentré ! On rentre à la maison, descends !**

-**Merde, pile au bon moment, évidemment… **râle le blanc. **Je suis désolé Keru, je vais devoir te fausser compagnie.**

-**C'est pas grave, j'attendrai patiemment de te revoir, **glousse Kakeru.

Ryuto sourit et embrasse une nouvelle fois Kakeru, encore plus tendrement que la première fois. Connaissant le tempérament de sa mère, il se dépêche quand même et les deux adolescents se retrouvent vite en bas. Devant la porte d'entrée, Ryuga et Kyoya sont collés et n'ont visiblement pas du tout envie de se séparer, même juste pour la soirée. Habituellement, ça donnerait envie à Kakeru de se moquer de son aîné, mais bizarrement là il a pas trop trop envie. Bizarrement, hein. Après beaucoup BEAUCOUP de baisers et de « j'veux pas que tu partes », l'empereur dragon et le lion se lâchent enfin. Principalement parce que la mère du blanc perd patience en fait, elle a envie de rentrer chez elle. De nouveau entre frangins, Kyoya et Kakeru soupirent.

-**Ça a l'air d'être du sérieux avec Ryuga, **dit le cadet avec un petit sourire.

-**Tellement du sérieux que je vais emménager chez lui, **ricane son aîné.

-**Nooooon, c'est vrai ? J'suis trop content pour toi ! **S'exclame Kakeru.

-**Merci. Au fait, t'as passé une bonne soirée ? **Demande Kyoya. **Vous êtes restés dans votre coin avec Ryuto, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. **

-**Ouais, c'est le cas ouais.**

-**Mmh, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches un peu quelque chose ! C'est quoi ?**

-**Alors là ! Grand frère, tu ne me croiras jamais…**

* * *

_**Moi : Fin ! Alors, c'était pas kawaii ça ? n_n**_

_**Chris : Si si ! ^^**_

_**Moi : Au fait, quand j'ai dis que Kakeru a fabriqué sa toupie... En vrai j'en suis pas sûre, mais comme sa toupie est conçue comme un skate, ça m'étonnerait pas que ce soit le cas ! **_

_**Ryuga : Alors, dimanche c'est fluff hein ? **_

_**Moi : Ouiiiii ! Et mercredi, la nouvelle fic ! ^^**_

_**Kyoya : Youhou...**_

_**Moi : Tu t'en remettras Kyo ! Bon, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à dimanche ! Moi j'vais me coucher, j'en peux plus...**_

_**Chris : C'est beau l'amour du travail du bien fait ! X)**_

_**Moi : J'te le fais pas dire ! Salut les gens ! ^^**_

_**Chris : Bye bye !**_

_**Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut.**_

_**Moi : Ah oui, je sais que j'ai beaucoup brisé le 4ème mur dans cet OS ! Héhé, j'adore faire ça X)**_


End file.
